Uma Nova Chance
by A.C. Lennox
Summary: A infidelidade de um homem destruiu uma linda história de amor.
1. Capítulo 1

**Autora: **_Anna Li_

**Música: **_Missing (_**Evanescence**)

**Resumo: **_A infidelidade de um amor desmaterializar toda sua vida Será que valeu a pena destruir um grande amor por alguns minutos de prazer? _

**_Aviso: Evanescence _**_e **scc** não me pertencem. Infelizmente: _

**Uma nova chance **

Tinha valido a pena desperdiça um grande amor por alguns minutos de prazer? Não, se arrependimento matasse ele já estaria morto. Havia perdido tudo o que mais amava... sua mulher, sua filha. Sabia que Sakura jamais o aceitaria de volta... Ela era orgulhosa demais para isso.

Era repugnante ter que ser olhar no espelho todo o dia, e ver que o animo de sempre desaparecia em seu olhar... Já não era o mesmo homem alegre e versátil, agora não passava de um cadáver ambulante, que nem mesmo trabalhava, pois seu coração e sua alma estavam com a mulher numa cidadezinha no interior do Japão.

As vezes a noite acordava implorando pelo o perdão da única mulher que roubara seu coração. Ainda tinha a esperança de um dia ela vinha lhe perdoa pelo o sofrimento que fora causado por ele, mas quando esse da não chegava ficava ali perdido no sofrimento.

Please, please forgive me Por favor, por favor me perdoe But I won't be home again Mas eu não vou mais voltar para casa Maybe someday you'll look up Talvez algum dia você olhe para cima 

**And barely conscious you'll say to on one:**

_**E praticamente inconsciente você dirá para ninguém:**_

**"Isn't something missing?" **

_**"não há alguém fazendo falta?"**_

Sakura certamente já havia esquecido de seu amor por ele. Agora ela deveria estar no braços de outro... curtindo uma felicidade que ele havia jogado no lixo.

Seu único contado com ela era por meio de seu advogado, pois ainda o processo de divorcio não havia saído... Além de haver uma criança no meio. Seu filho Wu Li estava sobre o poder legal da mãe, e ele só podia ver o filho uma vez por mês... Sua família era contra, mas o que podia fazer...

**You won't cry for my absence I know **

**Você não irá chorar pela minha ausência , eu sei Y**

**ou forgot me long ago **

_**Você me esqueceu há muito tempo**_

Am I that unimportant? Será que sou tão pouco importante? Am I so insignificant? Será que sou tão insignificante? Isn't something missing? Não há algo fazendo falta? Isn't someone missing me? Não há alguém sentindo minha falta? 

Sentir que estava sozinho no mundo era a pior sensação do mundo. Ninguém mais agüentava seu mau humor... aos poucos os parentes e os amigos foram se afastando. Hoje poderia dizer que sua única família era ele e seu cão.

Em sua casa a única pessoa que o aturava era May ling. empregada que cuidava dele desde de poucos anos de vida. mas mesmo assim ela não era o suficiente para seu coração.

Cada dia que passava era dez anos que envelhecia. Daria tudo para voltar ao passado e mudar o rumo de seu destino. Se tivesse pensando antes de cometer aquele ato ridículo há essa hora não estaria ali na Campânia de uma garrafa de conhaque na frente de uma lareira... chorando por um amor destruído.

**Even though I'd be sacrificed **

**Mesmo que eu me sacrificasse **

**You won't try for me, not now **

**Você não tentaria por mim, não agora **

**Though I'd die to know you love me **

**Apesar de eu morrer para saber se você me ama**

**I'm all alone **

_**Eu estou totalmente sozinha**_

**Isn't someone missing me? **

_**Não há alguém sentido minha falta?**_

Se um dia viesse obter o perdão dela seria o dia mais feliz de toda sua vida. Pois poderia deitar sua cabeça num travesseiro e dormir com a alma leve. Já não ficaria mais hora sem para andando pelos os cômodos da casa a procura de uma resposta para seu desespero.

Poderia finalmente dormir na cama que fora de ambos... e sentir de novo o perfume de flor de cerejeira que invadia sua narinas.

Please, please forgive me Por favor, por favor me perdoe But I won't be home again Mas eu não vou mais voltar para casa I know what you do to yourself Eu sei o que você faz consigo mesmo 

**Shudders deep and cry out:**

_**Treme e chora dizendo:**_

**"Ins't sometthing missing? Ins't someone missing me?" **

_**"Não há algo fazendo falta? Não há ninguém sentido minha falta?"**_

Dormir? Sonhar? Era duas coisas que não sabia a muito tempo... só conseguia pegar no sonho depois de uma garrafa de conhaque, mas mesmo assim as vezes permanecia em insone se martirizando por sua burrice.

Os pesadelos eram freqüentes... Alguns era aterrorizantes. No quais sempre via Sakura com outro homem.

**And if I bleed, I'II bleed **

**E se eu sangrar, eu sangrarei **

**Knowing you don't care **

**Sabendo que você não se importa **

**And if I sleep just to dream of you**

**E se eu dormir apenas para sonhar com você **

**And wake without you there**

**E acordar sem você do meu lado **

**Ins't something missing? **

**Não há algo fazendo falta? **

**Ins't something...**

_**Não há algo...**_

Estava conformado com o seu futuro... Ele seria duro e cruel, pois não há teria a seu lado. Seu filho certamente chamaria outro homem de pai, e ele ficaria renegado ao nada...

Simplesmente aonada...

**_Fim!_**

Essa song fic ficou meio estranha. Ficou meu sem sentido, além de um pouco parecido com outra song fic que já fiz? Bem, por isso peço sua opinião... Please reviews!

Beijos!

Anna

04.12.2003


	2. Capítulo 2

**Autora: **_Anna Li_

**Música: **_Forgive me _**(Evanescence)**

**Resumo: **_Shoran corre atrás de seu grande amor. Disposto a passar por cima de tudo até de seu orgulho..._

**Aviso: **Bem, **Forgive me **não foi criada por mim, e muito menos **SSC**. Sou apenas uma fã extravasando sua criatividade. 

**_2o Parte- A redenção de um amor _**

**__**

**__**

Shoran estava na frente da casa de Sakura.A residência dos Kinomotos continuava igual, a mesma casa amarela... A mesma casa que um dia fora recebido com carinho. Agora duvidava se teria a mesma reação por partes das pessoas. Certamente Touya que desde de sempre não havia gostado dele o expulsaria dali em no máximo dez segundos. Bem, não podia condená-lo, pois o que tinha feito com Sakura não merecia perdão. Ele próprio não se perdoava por isso. 

Mas antes de desistir de tudo tinha que tenta mais uma vez. Queria o perdão dela e não sairia dali enquanto não obtivesse a compreensão dela.

**Can you forgive me again?**

_Você pode me perdoar de novo?_

I don't know what I Said Eu não sei o que disse 

 **But I didn't mean to hurt you **

Mas não era minha intenção te magoar 

Sakura olhava para uma das últimas foto dela com Shoran. parecia que aquele acontecimento tinha ocorrido a séculos, e não a menos de um ano atrás... E ao pensar que naquela ele a estava traindo a deixava irada. Não conseguia perdoá-lo por mais que ainda o amasse. A dor ainda era presente em seu coração.

-Filha... Eu queria passar minhas férias no Egito. O que acha? Você e Tai são meus convidados de honra.-Fujitaka falou lavando os pratos do jantar.

Sakura estava com a cabeça longe. Em um lugar que nem devia e nem podia imaginar estar. 

-O que o senhor falou...?-perguntou voltando para o mundo real.

-A minha viagem para o Egito.-Fujitaka repetiu pacientemente.-Eu queria muito que você e Tai me acompanhassem...

-Não poderemos pai.-ela falou com pesar.-Tai tem aula até no meio de janeiro, até lá poderei sair do Japão. Além da audiência do meu divorcio com Shoran esta para se marcadas para os próximos meses.-concluiu triste.-E tenho minhas aulas com professora de Educação física... Enfim tenho um monte de problemas. 

Fujitaka sabia que a filha tinha outros motivos para ficar ali. Ela ainda tinha acessa em seu interior a esperança de Shoran um dia viesse procurá-la. Não entedia o motivo da filha estar sendo tão dura com marido... Ambos se amavam, deviam aproveitar quando ainda tem tempo, pois estamos todos aqui de passagem. E a vida era curta demais para ser desperdiçada. Como queria ter sua doce Nadeshiko a seu lado.certamente se ela estivesse viva Sakura essa hora já teria ser acertado com o marido.

-Sakura.-ele falou sentando ao lado dela.-Por quê essa intolerância? 

-Não entendi sua pergunta, pai...

-Filha, eu te conheço desde de pequena... Sei que uma coisa a está afligindo.-ele falou compreensivo pegando na mão da filha.-Sei que essa aflição tem nome. Porque não o perdoa minha filha.

Jamais perdoaria Shoran. Ainda se lembrava perfeitamente do beijo dele com aquela mulher...Da forma que ele sorria para a desgraçada. Os dois deviam estar dando risada da cara dela naquela hora. Deviam estar falando da otária que estava cuidando de uma criança, quando o marido que não a respeitava, Nunca havia sentido dor tão profunda, naquela hora pensou que iria morrer.

-Jamais papai, Shoran tirou uma parte de mim no momento que me enganou.-falou encostando a cabeça no ombro do pai.-Eu jamais confiaria nele de novo... 

-Mas você o ama!

-Sim, eu amo ele com todas minhas forças, mas tenho orgulho... E-eu nunca irei perdoá-lo.-ela falou sentindo os olhos ficarem rasos d'água.-Às vezes amar não é o suficiente.-concluiu ouvindo a campainha tocar.-Deixa que eu atendo... deve ser Tomoyo.-falou limpando os olhos com a palma da mão.

I heard the words come out Eu escutei as palavras saindo I felt like I would die _Senti como se eu fosse morrer_ It hurt so much to hurt you _Te magoar me machucou tanto_

Shoran sentiu a bile do estômago na garganta tamanho era seu nervosismo. Em poucos segundo estaria frente a frente com ela depois de meses do mais profundo silêncio. Sua felicidade era visível.

Esperava por gritos, e ordem para ir embora. Pelo menos teria que tentar... jamais saberia a reação dela se não tentasse. A primeira providência seria não cobrar nada dele, pois que tinha esse direito era ela e não ele. 

"Seja o que Deus quiser...", pensou ele tomando coragem e tocando a companhia da porta.

Then you look at me Aí então você olha para mim You're not shouting anymore Você não está mais gritando You're silently broken Você está silenciosamente despedaçado 

Sakura por um momento hesitou em abrir a porta. Algo lhe avisava que não era Tomoyo que estava ali... E sim uma pessoa cuja visita era indesejável.

Sem espera nem mais um segundo abriu a porta. Seu coração parecia que sairia pela a boca a qualquer momento... Não podia ser... Shoran ali?  isso era uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto só podia ser.

-Shoran... –ela sussurrou pasmada.-O que você está fazendo aqui...?

-Eu vim te ver...

-Não temos nenhum assunto para tratar.-ela falou amargurada.-Pensei que me advogado tivesse deixado bem caro minha posição com relação...

-Mas não foi a minha posição...-ele falou triste com a cabeça baixa.-Eu quero apenas uma oportunidade para poder por meu ponto de vista para você...

Nervosa. Sakura olhou para a rua movimentada. Todos ali estavam por fitá-la. Certamente esperando por um escaldá-lo de sua parte, mas eles estavam enganados. Daquela vez o deixaria entra... Mas isso não significava que iria perdoá-lo.

-Entre...-falou finalmente abrindo a porta.

Sua vontade era mandá-lo embora, pois já tinha si falado tudo... se magoado idem. Porque sofrer mais por uma coisa que já havia passado. No momento o único motivo que tinha para falar com Shoran era a educação de Tai... Infelizmente já não tinha condição de arca com a escola do garoto.

-Deseja beber algo?-perguntou sendo polida demais.

-Não... Eu apenas quero conversa com você.-ele falou nervoso.

Durante minutos não ousou a falar, apenas sua respiração era presente no ambiente. Sakura queria que tudo acabasse logo. Ele queria conquistar o perdão dela... Queria mostra que havia aprendido sua lição... E que vive sem ela era impossível.

-O que deseja Shoran?-perguntou dando as costa para ele. 

-O seu perdão... –ele falou triste.-Já não bebo, já não me alimento... Estou morrendo Sakura.

Realmente ele estava bem mais magro do que antes era. Mas isso não justificava nada... Quem ele pensava que era. Nessa hora ele devia estar se achando o Deus do mundo. Só que naquela hora Deus e nem os anjos iriam interferi.

-Lamento muito, mas Shoran isso é impossível.-ela falou indiferente ao desespero dele.-No momento a única coisa que devemos conversa um com outro é sobre nosso filho.

I'd give anything now Eu daria tudo agora To kill those words for you Para acabar com aquelas palavras pra você Each time I say something I regret Cada vez que eu digo algo de que arrependo I cry "I don't want to lose you" Eu grito "Eu não quero te perder" But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah Mas de alguma forma eu sei que você nunca vai me abandonar 

Sakura estava cada vez mais distante dele, e isso o deixava cada vez mais nervoso. Ela já mais o amava... e ele continuava apaixonado por ela. Fora ele cometer a burrice, mas ao imaginar uma vida sem ela.

-Não é verdade...-sussurrou se levantando.-Tai é importante, mas nossa relação é o que mais importa no momento. 

-Eu não...

-Deixar eu falar.-disse sério.-Eu te amo Sakura... mas como todo homem não fui forte o suficiente para honra o amor que sinto por você. Nesses últimos meses minha vida se resumiu em me martirizar por ter consegui a proeza de perde você e meu filho... Eu só tive a dimensão de meu erro quando cheguei em casa um dia e não a vi me esperando.-ele pausou.- Por favor, Sakura... eu não sei se só capaz de viver sem você.

Cause you were made for me Pois você foi perfeito pra mim Somehow I'll make you see De alguma forma vou fazer você ver How happy  you make me Como você me faz feliz I can't  live this life Não posso viver esta vida Without you by my side Sem você ao meu lado I need you to survive Eu preciso de você para sobreviver 

Ele parecia esta sendo tão sincero, mas tinha orgulho... Não ficaria feliz ao pisar nele. Talvez mais tarde viria se arrepende de seus atos. Mas no momento não tinha condições de ser unir a ele... 

-Eu também te amo, Shoran... Mas nosso amor é impossível. E o único culpado é você.-disse dando as costa para ele.-Por favor, Shoran não torne as coisas mais difíceis para nós... Tente ser feliz, pois eu estou bem aqui sem você...-mentiu sentido o coração despedaçar.

Ele tinha a decepção no rosto. Certamente ele estava sofrendo o que ela meses havia tido que enfrentar. Já não havia mais chance para o amor de ambos. A única alternativa era ele ir embora... para sempre.

So stay with me Então fique comigo You look in my eyes 

_Você olha nos meus olhos._

And I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry E eu estou gritando por dentro que eu sinto muito 

Ele havia tirado algo muito importante de Sakura. Shoran sabia disso. Mas mesmo com a negativa dela não iria desistir. Sakura era o ser mais importante em sua vida... Desistir dela era anunciar sua sentença de morte.

-Por favor, vai embora...-ela falou abrindo porta.

 Dirigindo-se a porta notou que ela estava arrasada. E que tinha uma chance, pois ela ainda o amava. 

-Eu sinto muito...-sussurrou parando na frente dela.-Mas eu nunca vou desistir de você... estou disposto a tudo para ter você te volta.-concluiu erguendo queixo dela e roçando o lábio no dela.

Em  seguida foi caminhado lentamente até o carro. 

And you forgive me again E você me perdoou de novo You're my one true friend Você é o meu único verdadeiro amigo And I never meant to huet you E eu nunca quis te magoar 

Sakura ficou estática na porta. Ainda tinha o lábio dele sobre o seu. Ainda amava Shoran e não era forte o suficiente para combater aquele amor.

-Meu Deus...-ela sussurrou fechando a porta e dando de cara com seu pequeno filho no pé da escada.-O que o senhor está fazendo a essa hora acordado?-fingiu austeridade indo até a pequena miniatura de Shoran.       

-Eu pensei que havia escutado a voz do papai...-ele falou sonolento.

Tai sentia saudade do pai... Não havia um dia que não perguntasse de Shoran. doía, mas ele ainda era muito criança para entender o motivo para ficar longe do pai. 

-Se pai estava aqui, mas já era tarde não pude abordá-lo...-sussurrou colocando o filho de cinco anos no colo.-Amanhã ele estará aqui para vê-lo.-conclui embalando o menino no colo.

Era o mesmo olhos castanhos chocolate, o mesmo cabelo... Tai era a copia de Shoran. Daria   de tudo para o seu filho ser feliz. 

-Amanhã vou ver papai...?-ele falou já quase dormindo.

-Sim... agora durma meu anjo.-disse carinhosa colocando ele na cama.-Amanhã seu pai vai esta aqui...

Estava perdida. Apagando a luz do abajur beijou o filho e saiu. 

Sua vida havia se transformado novamente. E agora não sabia o que iria fazer...

_________________________________________________________________________

Olá!!!!

Essa song fic terá uma continuação. Bem, pequena mais vai ter. Espero que tenha agradado a todos. Essa música é linda **Forgive me. **No próximo capítulo (por sugestão da minha amiga Jenny-Ci) a música será, **"Breathe No More". **que é linda também. 

Quero agradecer as pessoas que me enviaram reviews:**Violet-Tomoyo, Hime, Suu-Chan, Anaisa, DarkAngel, Pattyfeliz, Rê_^Chan, Jenny-Ci. **A todos vocês mil beijos!!!!!!__

Espero receber a sua opinião.

Bjos!!!!!

Anna

   

   


	3. Final Feliz?

**Autora:**_ Anna Li___

**Música:**_ October__( _**Evanescence**)**__**

****

**Resumo: **_Será que Sakura perdoará Shoran?Será que o amor ira sair vencedor dessa dura lutar contra o orgulho? Veja agora no último capítulo de_** Uma nova chance. **

**Aviso: **_Bem, vamos a aquele aviso que todo mundo já está careca de saber... mais é importante. Tanto a música como scc não me pertencem. Quem sabe um dia eu fique tão rica que compre os direitos sobre a música de Evanescence, e logo em seguida compro a marca de scc. Mas quanto isso não acontece, infelizmente ainda não tenho um tostão furado, vou continua escrevendo. Ah!!! E por último eu não ganho dinheiro nenhum com isso.___

**                                                                 _Um Final Feliz?!_****__**

**__**

**__**

Sakura estava morta de cansaço. Há vários dias que não conseguia dormir direito, seu relógio biológico estava completamente atrasado. Já quase não comia, só se alimentava quando o estômago reclamava... Tinha que admitir que a presença de Shoran nos últimos dias a estava deixando confusa. Ele parecia tão mudado, já não era o mesmo homem. E aquela constatação a estava deixando maluca, pois bem o mal ela estava deixando aquele homem dominar sua vida novamente.

Sua vida estava virando uma bagunça, pois Shoran havia voltado. Ele já não saia de sua casa. Mesmo sabendo que ali não era bem recebido, e usava Tai para ficar perto dela. 

Deitada na cama, Sakura tentava espantar da depressão que a prendia na cama quando escuto os passos delicados do filho sobre o taco macio. Tai era seu único conforto, e jamais o privaria da presença do pai, mesmo que isso machucasse demais seu coração. 

-Bom Dia, mamãe!-Tai saudou pulando sobre sua barriga. 

-O que devo a presença tão ilustre em meu quarto há essa hora?-perguntou fazendo cócegas no menino.

Gargalhando, Sakura percebeu a face do filho ficara vermelha de tanto dar risada. Seu amor por aquela criança era maior que tudo... Ela era uma parte dela, e consecutivamente de Shoran.

-Mamãe...Eu poço pedir algo para a senhora?-pergunto o menino ressabiado deitando a cabeça sobre sua barriga.

-Depende do que for me pedir, pois se for um palácio feito inteiro de ouro, certamente não terei condições de lhe oferecer.-ela falou brincando acariciando os cabelos do filho.-Mas se estiver ao me alcance terei o prazer de conceder a você, querido.

O menino ficou pensativo, como se fosse difícil formula o seu pedido. O que a deixou mais intrigada. Tai sempre fora um menino orgulhoso, e muito comunicativo. Aliás, não era uma criança calma, quase sempre não pensava para falar. Mesmo com pouca idade sabia o que queria.

-Mamãe, posso ir passear com o meu pai hoje?-pergunto com medo da resposta que ela poderia lhe dar.

Shoran estava tirando aos poucos Tai dela. E isso a estava deixando triste, e até um pouco enciumada. Mas não podia negar o direito de Tai conviver com o seu verdadeiro pai. E quanto aquilo não poderia fazer nada.

-Sim, mas antes disso preciso falar com o seu pai...

-Mais...

-Não discuta, Tai.-falou ela séria.-Agora mexe esses esqueletos, e vai se arrumar para ir para a escola.-conclui pegando a mão do filho.

Sakura ficou observando o filho se distância. Tai era seu único bem, e não deixaria Shoran tirá-lo dela. 

Colocando a roupa de trabalho, Sakura desceu a escada um pouco mais calma. Pode ver que seu pai estava na cozinha... Certamente já tinha levantado e estava fazendo o café.

-Bom dia, filhinha!-Fujitaka falou sorrindo com a frigideira na mão.-Pelo visto está mais animada hoje.

-Sim, estou mais calma hoje.-concordo sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo em que viu um buquê em cima da mesa.

-Ah! Essas rosas são para você, chego e cinco minutos atrás.-Fujitaka falou voltando a atenção para frigideira.

Curiosa, Sakura pegou o buquê com cuidado. Quem havia lhe mandado devia saber que adorava rosas brancas. Colocando-a em vaso finalmente abriu o pequeno cartão.

_"Eu não posso, mas fugir do que sinto. A sua frieza comigo está me matando. Só você sabe__ o quanto te amo... Então me perdoe, juro que de mim jamais terá o que pensar.___

_   Fui um cego um otário... Hoje sei que tinha tudo, e agora que joguei o meu bem mais valioso no lixo tento recupera, mas sei que isso é quase impossível. ___

_  Cansei de lutar. Hoje será meu último dia no Japão... Estou indo embora. E queria muito passar esse dia com você e com Tai, por favor, não me negue isso. Mas não pense que a deixarei de amar, pois isso querida é impossível.___

_                                                           Beijos!!!___

_                                                                 Shoran Li."___

    Sakura ficou estática. Tai não havia falado sobre isso... não havia contado que Shoran iria voltar para Hong Kong. Seu coração pela primeira vez dava sinal de que não poderia mais viver sem ele. 

I can't run anymore__ Eu não posso mais fugir**** I fall before you__ Eu caio diante de você**** Here I am__ Aqui estou**** I have nothing left__ Não sobrou nada de mim**** Though I've tried to forget__ Apesar de eu ter tentado esquecer**** You're all that I am__ Você é tudo o que sou**** Take me home__ Me levar para casa**** I'm through fighting it 

_Cansei de tentar lutar contra isso.___

Shoran tomava seu café, na sua frente havia uma montanha de fax cobrando sua presença imediata em Hong Kong. Queria dizer para todos que de Tomoeda não saia antes de se reconcilia com a esposa, mas sua responsabilidade nos negócios era maior do que seu sentimento de culpa. Não tinha um império para ele, e sim para Tai, pois não queria que o futuro do filho fosse miserável. Em pensar que por um determinado período da sua vida se deixou levar pelo o dinheiro...

Aquele, se desse tudo certo, seria um dia em família. Ele, Sakura e Tai. Não queria que nada de errado acontecesse. E se dependesse dele aquele dia ficaria na historia... Pois jogaria sua última carta.

Broken Despedaçada Lifeless Sem vida**** I give up__ Eu desisto****

**You're my only strength**

****

****Você é único que me dá forças

Sakura era sua base de sustentação. Viver sem ela seria perder o sentido da vida... Voltar para Hong Kong era a tarefa mais difícil que tinha para cumprir. Mas seu dever o chamava... Rezava para que um dia ela o perdoasse, pois não estava vivendo desde de que ela o deixou.

Without you__ Sem você**** I can't go on Eu não posso continuar**** Anymore __ Mais **** Ever again Nunca mais 

Sakura estava dirigindo em alta velocidade. Seu desespero não era tão maior do que seu orgulho. Mas o orgulho não te dava felicidade... Havia aprendido a duras penas que seu amor por Shoran nunca iria acabar. E no momento jogava a toalha, pois nunca mais viveria sem ele...

Ele era sua única esperança de um dia melhor. Seu sofrimento, ou melhor, seu orgulho não lhe aquecia a cama de noite, e não te trazia alegria, e sim a triste de noite após noite permanecer sozinha. O seu amor por ele a estava guiando.

My only hope__ Minha única esperança****

**(Those times I've tried)******

(_Aquelas vezes que eu tentei)___

My only peace__ Minha única paz****

**(To walk away from you)******

(Fugir de você)__

My only joy__ Minha única alegria**** My only strength__ Minha única força****

**(I fall into your abounding grace)******

_(Eu me entrego a sua graça plena)___

My only power__ Meu único poder**** My only life__ Minha única vida****

**(And love is where I am)******

_( E é no amor que eu estou)___

My only love__ Meu único amor 

Sakura estacionou seu carro na frente do hotel em que 'ele' estava hospedado. Naquele momento a vontade que tinha de falar com ele esvaziara. O medo tomara conta de seu coração… Não sabia como ia chegar até ele. Mas tinha que ir... Era questão de ser feliz ou não.

Tomando coragem, Sakura subiu. Não foi nem preciso se identificar, pois a mulher de uma forma misteriosa a deixou passar, na certa Shoran já tinha a informado sobre a futura ida dela há seu quarto. O que era totalmente normal de sua parte... Shoran era manipulado, e já devia estar acostumada com esse tipo de atitude do marido.

Com o cartão nas mãos não hesitou em bater na bater na porta, mas seu coração por alguns momentos fica em suspenso tamanho era seu nervosismo. Não tinha a mínima idéia de como agir perante a situação.

Se não tinha a mínima idéia de como agir, muito menos estava preparada para cena que estava presenciando. Shoran estava parado na porta com apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura.   

-Sakura...-ele sussurrou surpreso.-Entre não esperava sua visita...

Ele estava sexy. Já tinha visto ele muitas vezes assim, mas aquela era a primeira vez que o pegava seminu depois da separação. Ele tinha o cabelo molhado... Certamente tinha saído há pouco. 

-O que devo a honra da sua visita?-ele perguntou assim que a viu bem acomodada no sofá.-Algo aconteceu com Tai?

-Não... Tai está muito bem com o meu pai.O assunto que me traz aqui tem relação com o destino de nosso casamento.

Bem,****finalmente tinha chegado à hora tão esperada. Não havia como fugir. Agora só tinha duas alternativas ficar com Shoran e ser feliz, ou desistir de seu amor por orgulho e ficar eternamente amargurada.

I can't run anymore__ Eu não posso mais fugir**** I give myself to you__ Eu me entrego a você**** I'm sorry__ Eu peço perdão**__** I'm sorry__ Eu peço perdão**** In all my bitterness__ Em toda a minha mágoa**** I ignored__ Eu ignorei**** All that's real and true__ Tudo que é real e verdadeiro**** All I need is you__ Eu só preciso de você **** When night falls on me__ Quando à noite me cobrir**** I'II not close my eyes__ Eu não vou fechar meus olhos**** And you're too strong__ E você é forte demais 

Shoran sentia que sua redenção estava próxima. Ela pela a primeira vez desde sua chegada não olhava com ódio para ele. Mas ao mesmo tempo não demonstrava o que sentia. Talvez aquele bilhete 'dramático'tenha servido para reativar o interesse dela por ele. 

-Bem, seja o que for Sakura é melhor falara logo, pois tenho um voou marcado para daqui a pouco.-ele informou se fazendo de difícil.

-Eu não posso mais mentir, Shoran.-Sakura falou após um longo suspiro.-...Entrego minha rendição a você...

I can't lie anymore__ Eu não posso mais mentir**** I fall down before you__ Eu caio diante de você**** I'm sorry__ Eu peço perdão**** I'm sorry      Eu peço perdão 

Em poucas horas, Shoran estaria em Hong Kong, e ela jamais voltaria vê-lo. E esse era o motivo de sua angústia. De uma certa forma assumira uma posição de conformismo perante a situação. Ela amava Shoran e sentia que era capaz de esquecer o passado e seguir em frente com seu futuro ao lado dele. Por que não existiria vida sem ele a seu lado.

-Eu te amo, Shoran...-ela voltou a falar.-Já não posso agüentar essa dor que me consome... Já não sei se sou tão capaz de viver sem você.

Sakura chegou até ele e o abraçou pelo pescoço, surpreso ao mesmo tempo feliz, Shoran ficou desnorteado por alguns segundo. 

-Não importo com que vão dizer sobre mim... Estou disposta a enfrentar tudo a seu lado, pois minha vida não tem sentido sem você.-concluiu beijando-o no rosto.

**Constantly ignoring**

_Constantemente ingnorando_

**The pain consuming me**

_A dor que me consome_

**But this time it's cut too deep**

_Mas desta vez o corte foi profundo demais_

**I'II never stray again**

_Eu nunca mais vou me perder_

Shoran mal conteve sua felicidade. O sol iluminava os cabelos dela, dando um ar angelical a ela... Já passara por várias provas na vida, mas aquele fora a mais dura de todas, e a havia novamente conseguido. Não julgava Sakura um prêmio, pois seu amor por ela era mais forte do que aquilo.

-Eu te amo, meu anjo.-ele sussurrou.-Durante esse meses sem você aprendi uma dura lição. Que jamais irei esquecer...

-Shhh, o que importa agora e que nós demos uma nova chance... Se por algum motivo não der certo vamos ter pelo menos o conforto de que alguma foi tentamos.-Sakura falou sorrindo.-Vamos tentar mais uma vez... Apenas mais uma vez.

Os lábios se encontraram numa junção perfeita. Os dois corpos juntos deram a ela uma sensação de conforto... De paz, que há muito tempo não experimenta. Agora tinha certeza de que estava certa ao dar uma nova chance a ele. Pois não havia ato mais divino do que o perdão.

Fim!!!!

_________________________________________________________________________

Olá!!!! 

O que acharam do último capítulo. Queria ter feito um capítulo menor, mas a música que escolhi por si só é grande. Mas gostei do resultado final. 

Desculpa se tiver algum erro gramatical, ou erros de concordância verbal, nominal. Em fim, desculpa se tive desmoralizando a língua Portuguesa. ^^ Aos poucos vou melhorando esses pequenos deslizes...^^

Bem, beijos para todos que me enviaram reviews: **Pattyfeliz, DarkAngel, Rê_~chan, Hime, Violet-Tomoyo, Jenny-Ci, MeRRy aNNe.**

Bjos!!!!

E um feliz natal para todos!!!! 

Anna****

Obs: Não se esqueçam de comentar. Por favor.^^


End file.
